A Revolution Through Jumpscars
by Penmaster51
Summary: Leah and Griffin are back- dealing with a relationship is hard enough by itself, let alone having to try and keep everyone around you alive also. That's a challenge and are they ready to face it? The first jumpscar is set... T for language & violence!
1. Chapter 1

*******Author's Note* I do not own anything! _Jumper_ (c) 20th Century Fox (that includes David, Millie & Griffin)! I do own my original characters Leah (Jennings), Fred (Collins) & Zoey (Rook) so no stealies!**

**Ah, welcome back my friends! Welcome new readers who happened to stumble upon this story! There are two stories before this one (the first one in the trilogy being So I Jumped and the second one, Then The Pain Jumped In) and it'll make much, much more sense if you do read them!**

**Just a bit of fun filling, I guess.... oh, but there is slight forshadowing/hinting on what will happen... some of you may have already guessed what will happen, some of you may not... just enjoy this first chapter :3 That and review!**

**

* * *

**

(Direct) Griffin POV

I couldn't sleep last night, even with Leah soundlessly sleeping next to me. So when the alarm clock hit 2:00 am, I was still lying there in bed. I stared at the red numbers, picking out each little rectangle where the light forms the numbers. I frowned, tossing the blankets up and getting dress. The small apartment was making me claustrophobic, I guess.

I gave one glance at Leah, my mind reminding myself of what happened when we were separated. I shuddered at the thought and jumped anyway.

We no longer stayed in the Lair, or at least never slept in it anymore, but everything was still here. We traveled around the world daily, always able to scratch up enough money to stay in a hotel that wasn't about to fall down. No, we slept in the ones that weren't going to fall down but they could be foreclosed just about any day of the week.

I scowled at the slow working computer, clicking the mouse furiously. Suddenly, accidentally clicking the wrong link, a ton of pop-ups flooded my screen. I inwardly groaned and closed each of them manually. Time to find a new laptop! I shoved my chair against the desk, making it bounce back an inch. I rummaged through my millions of papers, tossing random pictures of major Paladins aside. I smiled, pulling out my PS3 game controller.

I jumped to the couch when I felt the jump. My stomach turned, knowing it wasn't Leah. I glanced over my shoulder before I jumped behind one of the pillars in the Lair. I slowly peered over my shoulder, only to inwardly groan and physically scowl on my face.

It was David. Not just a David, but thee _David_. The one that left me in the power lines to chase after his pathetic human girlfriend and then rescued me from certain death. Great, just f***ing great! I would rather see an army of Paladins then him!

"Griffin?" He called out, standing in the middle of the room. I fought the urge to shove him out of here and beat the shit out of him, but I put that feeling back in its place. I didn't want to deal with _him_ today.

"Griffin!" He whispered harsher, glancing around. I heard Millie.

"He's not here, David." She said, snuggling close to him. I could only scowl more now at the sight. I slightly gagged too.

"I guess… I could have sworn he just jumped here…" His voice trailed off, mumbling things I couldn't hear.

"I wanted to see if that girl, Leah, and him were alright- I figured at she would have tried to contact us through Fred and Zoey. Especially now that we found another…"

"Let's go, David! Fred will contact Leah soon!" Millie interrupted him. It took every ounce of self-control I had left, not to jump them both off the side of the Empire State Building. But, I would question them about "Especially now that we found another…" crap!

"Plus, I'm starting to feel kind of hot and sticky," Mille complained, yanking on her jacket. I heard David laugh and answer, "Let's go." He grabbed her hand and jumped away. I let a few seconds tick by before I came out of my hiding spot.

Yes, Fred (that idiot) kept in touch with David and Millie. Leah didn't express interest for the first few days after the building bomb, but as she found out Fred was keeping tabs on David, she immediately sparked an interest in her 'revolution' plan. I rolled my eyes, jumping into my chair. The computer was actually able to do what I wanted it to.

And so, we became a loose band of Jumpers and humans. I never met Zoey, nether has Leah, and I don't plan on it-at all. Though finding another jumper sparked a hidden feeling of curiosity but I knew two things for sure if it was a new Jumper.

First, he wouldn't be able to control his emotions for a hill of crap; there for not being able to control his damn jumps. And his fighting skills are probably worse than David, who relies on pure gut instinct. Not skills, which you do kind of need to rely on instinct.

Second, Paladins will be hunting him like crazy. That means more work for me and less time trying to convince Leah NOT to actually put her 'revolution' idea in full gear.

And that's all if I'm willing to actually make contact with this kid. I snorted at the thought- screw him, screw David! I don't need anymore people to worry about since Leah insists on seeing Fred and Zoey, I unfortunately had to put them under my mental 'Do Not Kill' list; Leah, of course, was number one.

For now, all I could care about is seeing that both Leah and I are alive the next day and not starving. I stifled a chuckled at my thoughts.

Look at me, thinking about someone else than myself. For once! Then again, I always wondered how long it would be before Leah is fed up of me, my- our lifestyle- and moves on. The thoughts depressed and angered me at the same time, so I thought of something different.

A new laptop. This world so damn small, my thoughts are buzzing in complete circles. I let my forehead drop to the desk and I sat there, as once again, my computer took it's f***ing time.


	2. Chapter 2

*******Author's Note* I do not own anything! _Jumper_ (c) 20th Century Fox (that includes David, Millie & Griffin)! I do own my original characters Leah (Jennings), Fred (Collins) & Zoey (Rook) so no stealies!**

**

* * *

**

Leah POV

Sometimes Griffin can get on my nerves. And that pisses me off, because I don't like getting mad at him. But I was pretty frustrated when he told me about David and his hinting on finding another Jumper.

"Really, Griffin? Why didn't you go speak to him?" I asked, though not surprised at his judgment. He glanced at me before answering.

"Cause I don't like him, let alone want to talk to him. And second, for all we know, he could be working against us or… some damn thing like that." He waved his hand in the air, ignoring my eye roll. I sighed and watched the computer slowly upload something.

"Still… if he found another Jumper, my plan-" He interrupted me before I could finish.

"I know, I know- the plan. But think, Leah, think! Do you really think we can get an 'army' of Jumpers? To go against Paladins? There aren't enough of us to spare…" He muttered, ignoring my face of anger and hurt. He clicked the mouse angrily, cursing under his breath.

"It's not working," I said, trying to get him to lighten the mood. He fell for the bait right away.

"Yes, I f***ing know! Thanks Obvious!" I stared at him, inches away from his face and said, "That's Captain Obvious to you." Then a smile spread over my face and I jumped back to the couch, landing nicely on my back.

"Oh, shut-up," he muttered again though I could hear the amusement in his voice. Moments passed as I fiddled with my hoodie's zipper. Then Griffin shoved back the keyboard, knocking it to the ground and got up. He cursed, stomping all around the Lair. He shoved and pushed things out of his way.

"Computer not working?" I asked, peeking over the couch's back. I watched him, toss paper around. Some floated nicely to the ground while others flew everywhere.

"No, damnit! I mean, kind of… I don't know! It's like… like…" His voice trailed off, his eyes widening from a realization. He jumped back to the computer, blowing things around. Rarely did Griffin ever make sloppy jumps, rarely! So I became truly frightened. I peered over his shoulder, watching him mess around with the computer.

"They find out… find out about our hacking…" He spoke, almost confused. I frowned, not surprised.

"Shouldn't they have found out sooner?" He slowly shook his head, anger starting to pour into his voice.

"Nope, they wouldn't. Their sites are blocked so strongly… almost no one can get through- how they do it, I don't know. But I got through and have stayed through ever since. They wouldn't just magically realize…" He clinked the link, or whatever, site and once again, he was blocked. He suddenly yanked out the cables behind the computer, tearing everything out.

"Take it out, jump into the ocean- anywhere!" I nodded, jumping to Greenland.

I stumbled over the ice and frozen water, my teeth already chattering. I tossed into the water, watching it sink. I jumped back to the Lair. Griffin was already packing everything, grabbing wildly around.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He didn't answer me; he jumped around the rooms. He completely ignored me.

"Griffin!"

"Look, they hacked into everything I had on there… everything! Every f***ing person I've tracked, killed and hunted! And-and…" He shook his head angrily, whipping out a lighter and starting a picture on fire. He tossed it to the ground, starting a small fire. I watched in almost dismay.

"What can they do?"

"…" He didn't speak; he was speechless for some reason. The hair on the back of my neck rose in suspicion and fright as he whispered.

"They can track us now," he huffed angrily, shoving something into his messenger. I started to help him; he handed drawings, newspaper clippings and other papers to me to burn. The fire ate it up angrily.

"For how long?"

"The longer we stay in any place. They're getting more people, lots of more citizens. They're extended their branches to police officers, detectives… why didn't I f***ing see it before?!" He cursed angrily again, his fists clenching the air.

"Griffin…" I whispered, rubbing his shoulder. He shook it off; his blue eyes a terrible and wicked blue fire. Suddenly, with realization what he just did, he turned to me.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled under his breath. I pulled him into a hug, trying to control the panic in my chest. He gave a swift kiss to my cheek before resting his head on my shoulder. I pulled us apart, still gripping his hand and said, "We'll get through this don't worry." I smiled and he couldn't help but give a small smile back.

Then we heard them, talking outside the Lair. We both froze, not even moving a muscle. I could see Griffin's face getting red from not taking a breath. I turned around slowly and then recognized the voice.

"Oh, come on, Zoey! Don't such a-"

"Oh yes, Fred! I'm the one with the problem! This practically breaking and entering!" I pictured Fred rolling his eyes and dragging Zoey along with him. I heard Griffin let out a string of curse words directed at them.

"Oh, you're no fun sometimes!" Fred complained. Griffin stood almost on top of me, his arm bumping into my shoulder. I glanced up at him as he tried to control his emotions. Rarely did he show all what he was feeling around me, let alone strangers. And those strangers were people he didn't like. This was going to go well!

"Come on in!" I surprised them both because I heard Zoey like a small scream. Fred, instead of screaming, cursed.

"Holy shit! What in damn hell- oh, Leah!" He spoke, blushing bright red when he saw us. Then it went away as he noticed the burning fire and the Lair a complete mess. Zoey hovered behind him, their hands entwined.

"Uh… did we come at a bad time?" I shook my head, pulling on a smile.

"We plan on moving… just getting rid of some stuff." I said, nodding. Griffin went back to what he was doing before: grabbing things and tossing them into the fire. He jumped all the furniture outside as Fred, Zoey and I spoke.

"Someone is having a rough Monday," Fred whispered under his breath. I frowned; was it a Monday? But I shoved the random thought into the back of my head. Griffin glared at him before jumping again, with the chair.

"Hi, I'm Leah." I extended my hand to Zoey and she shook it, a smile on her face.

"Zoey, as you can guess. And that must be…"

"I'm Griffin." Griffin's voice was like a cold knife towards Zoey. She merely nodded, unmoved by his voice. Or she just ignored him. Fred stiffened next to her and I could see the multiple times they met each other's eyes.

"Moving, huh? Looks more like you're pissed off about something…" Fred commented. His eyes wandered around the Lair. I mentally smacked myself and glanced at Griffin. He ignored me, packing stuff into a bag.

"Uh… no, we're just moving. We think, um, Paladins may know where we are here so… yeah, we can't get found." I grinned at him; probably the most stupid-looking, fake grin he has ever seen. But Fred didn't comment on it so, I figured he didn't guess it… or was going to wait till he can corner me. Great!

"So how's the bar?" I asked, peering around Fred to watch Griffin uncover another ATV (he destroyed his first one, so of course, he stole another one). Fred shrugged and said, "Same old, same old. Though, we're getting more people on Thursday nights now." He grinned.

I didn't find out Fred was musically talented till he called me once, only a week or so ago (we were staying at a hotel and I was able to leave a message on his voice mail, telling him our number). Then he continued to describe Zoey's voice and I believed him. So, now he plays guitar or bass (whichever band member isn't there since they switch off every Thursday night) for the band. Billy actually was able to teach the newest drummer, since he was a past one though he couldn't play half the time, and soon enough, was able to get a full band going.

"That's good…" I said, watching Griffin kick the ATV in frustration when it wouldn't start. He was really trying to avoid them, wasn't he?

"So… where are you guys staying?" Zoey asked politely. My face drained of color. Crap! Never thought of that! They didn't know that we didn't stay here at night. Of course, before I could speak, Fred suggested an offer I couldn't refuse.

"You could stay in the empty rooms about the bar. Billy and Claire only use one bedroom as storage and I think there's a working bathroom." I heard Griffin's dry laugh.

"You think, huh?" He then rolled his eyes, picking up his messenger bag. He disappeared in a blink of an eye. He was probably heading back to the apartment. I shifted uncomfortably under Fred's glaze.

"Uh… why, sure. Um, thanks! Tell Billy and Claire that we would love that! Also, tell them that we'll pay-" Fred laughed; it echoed in the almost empty Lair now.

"Trust me, knowing Claire and the way you guys look, no offense," I raised an eyebrow that made Zoey laugh and made Fred look a bit uncomfortable, "she'll probably think you're starving…" I smiled and started to push him out the Lair's entrance.

"So… I take it you didn't like my joke?" Fred asked nervously with Zoey behind me, trying not to laugh.

"No, I didn't. Change of subject, did you jump here?" Fred glanced around at me and I just realized how tired he looked. I spoke in a quiet whisper.

"You haven't gotten any stronger?" He blushed slightly and gradually shook his head. I bit my lip but patted his shoulder. He'll just have to keep practicing, I guess. Fred grabbed Zoey's hand, flashed me a smile and disappeared. I glanced at his jumpscar, which was obviously there. I sighed unhappily and walked back to the Lair.


	3. Chapter 3

*******Author's Note* I do not own anything! _Jumper_ (c) 20th Century Fox (that includes David, Millie & Griffin)! I do own my original characters Leah (Jennings), Fred (Collins) & Zoey (Rook) so no stealies!**

* * *

Griffin was back already.

"They're gone?" I nodded, and then told him of Fred's offer. He immediately frowned at the thought but he pretty much scowled when I told him I accepted it.

"Only for a couple of days, Griffin!" I pleaded as he mimicked me in this high, squeaky voice.

"'Only for a couple of days, Griffin!'" I whacked his arm furiously, glaring at him bitterly. He smirked and rolled his eyes; he obviously enjoyed teasing me.

"I don't sound like that!" He smiled and said, "Yes you do." I huffed angrily and tried to whack him again, but he was able to jump away this time. He was shaking his head with a big smirk on his face.

"Oh, shut up!" I said, rolling my eyes. He laughed, jumping back next to me. But I had this feeling that he was hiding something in his eyes. He narrowed his eyes, grabbing my hand and jumping us back. He didn't speak a word.

**(Direct) Griffin POV**

I rubbed my eyes, propping myself on my elbows. Again, late at night... well, really early in the morning. I groaned quietly, throwing myself back onto the pillow. Leah slept next to me, curled in a little ball. I gently stroked her arm before getting up and getting dressed.

I rubbed my eyes again, sitting on the couch and staring at the black TV screen. Why couldn't I frickin' sleep? I never had problems falling asleep before; half the time, I fell asleep on the couch with the PS3 still on the pause menu. I sighed again, glancing at Leah. The worry that twisted my gut came back. She wanted a home; that was obvious. She wanted to be a place we could always go back to in peace.

The Lair was that for both of us.

But those things were always taken away, as always. I frowned, watching my reflection in the screen. I didn't like the feeling of suddenly, the Paladins having the upper hand. Yeah, they knew more than half of their 'soldiers' deaths were my fault, but they could never find me. My fists clenched, remembering seeing Mary Rice in the building. I still hated her and I will never lose that feeling.

"Stupid David, didn't kill her when he had the chance," I muttered under my breath. My right index finger tapped impatiently on the couch's armrest. I didn't like this enclosed space, I didn't like the sound of the air conditioner going off every now and then, I didn't like the sound and thought of people walking pass our hotel/apartment's door everyday. I didn't like being back in civilization, period!

So that was probably why I couldn't sleep. Too many people, too many noises and way too many ways for the Paladins to track, find and kill us. I started to bite my nails nervously, my eyes darting around. I started to taste blood and I paused for a moment; I looked down at my fingertips. I had bitten right through the skin. I raised my eyebrows in surprised.

Huh, maybe those years stuck up in the Lair did make me a little crazy. Oh, well. I continued to nip at my fingertips, anticipating an attack though nothing was happening. My left leg bounced, tapping my foot on the floor quietly.

"Griffin?" Leah's still tired and quiet voice dragged me back to reality. For a moment, I hesitated wondering whether or not I should answer her. Then I heard the slight panic in her voice when she spoke my name again.

"Griffin?!" She called; I could hear her fumbling around for a damn light. I grinned, deciding to scare the crap out of her. So I jumped right in front of her, making her almost fall off the bed. After she regained her balance, all while I was laughing, then she started to whack me with a pillow.

"Oh my god- Griffin!" She said, her dirty blonde a mess now that she was roughhousing. I grinned, covering my face with my arm. She stopped, huffing and blowing her bangs out of her face. Her cheeks were red and her green eyes were on fire. I laughed harder.

"Really? You just had to do it, didn't you?" I smirked, trying to control my laughter. She rolled her eyes, shoving me away as she repositioned herself under the blankets. I rolled my eyes, shoving her back into her spot. She gave me a playful glare though she didn't shove me back. I wrapped my arm around her and she rested her head on my chest.

"What are you doing up so early?" She asked quietly.

"I, uh, can't sleep…" I answered blankly. It was true but knowing Leah, she'd probably want to know the problem.

"Hmmm…" She murmured; I slowly watched her drift back to sleep. I folded my arms behind my head and leaned against the bed post. It'd be a while till morning…

* * *

**Okay, Griffin many not chew his names... maybe a little OOC right there. But I couldn't think of another way to show his 'verousness' if you want to call it that, so I figured that was the best. I hoped you enjoyed this double post:) And you'll be meeting someone new... soon, very soon:)**


	4. Chapter 4

*******Author's Note* I do not own anything! _Jumper_ (c) 20th Century Fox (that includes David, Millie & Griffin)! I do own my original characters Leah (Jennings), Fred (Collins) & Zoey (Rook), Alex & Zach (Riddle) so no stealies!**

**Yes, I purposely made the two new OC's names on the oppisite of the alphabet. Alex and Zach... so yeah, enjoy! And review PLEASE**

***EDIT* Sorry, I forgot that I changed Alex from Alec. Sorry for the confusionXD Also, I had to edit a few things to fit his peronality from furture chapters:P**

**

* * *

**

"Hmm… I suspected that you'd stay up, Griffin. Not lay down with your girlfriend. What about you-" The boy outside Griffin and Leah's window, stopped himself in mid-sentence. A terrible, aching pain came to his chest.

His brother… his twin brother, dead! He was use to having him around! It was only a year ago that he lost Zach; that dreadful day the Paladin shot him. The day Zach gave up his life for him, his younger brother only by three seconds! They both had shaggy, dark brown hair and both had dark brown eyes. Alex was also skinnier than his brother and slouched; Zach was broader in shoulder width and held his head high. For twins, they sometimes looked very different time from time. But many people didn't look past the eyes and hair.

Zach always told him that people with brown eyes were full of crap. Alex had proved to his brother multiple times that they were brighter than most people, talking book and street smart. If they weren't tracking, they read any book they could get their fingers on.

He shivered, feeling suddenly quite lonely and cold. He pulled his sweatshirt and jacket closer as he slowly edged towards the ledge. A small pebble was thrown over the edge by his foot; he watched it, or at least tried to, land on the ground. Alex sucked in a breath, pulling out a flashlight.

"Hello world! Here comes Alex!" He leapt off the building, giving a hoot of joy before disappearing entirely. Where he disappeared, a small crack stood in the air. It glimmered and shined, it looked like glass reflecting some sunlight but yet had a soft roundness to it.

The first jumpscar was set, thought Alex. "And onward with the circling chase!" He snickered, thinking of his plan.

**(Direct) Griffin POV**

We both felt the jump, the smallest of pulses. And I had actually just fallen asleep! I narrowed my eyes at the thought of another Jumper being so close. I jumped out of the bed, slowly approaching the window.

"What are you doing?" Leah asked, already slipping on a pair of pants.

"Finding out what damn person would dare come this close to me," I muttered. I jumped outside the window and grabbed onto the roof to stop from falling. Leah stood next to me and I immediately grabbed her waist.

"Damn jumper…" I hissed, angrily at the kid whoever did this. Well, he's bright all right; damn kid had the jumpscar in the middle between the top of the hotel and the ground. My body tensed, getting prepared to jump when Leah yanked me back.

"Don't you dare think about it, Griffin O' Connor." Her voice was hard and harsh. I looked at her and the way her green eyes harden. Whatever her threat behind her words was partly true though I know, even in her strongest state, she couldn't touch me.

"Why not?" I asked, straightening up.

"Because… it could be a trap." I rolled my eyes, thinking how everything could be a trap these days.

"Leah… I'll be fine." That's when I jumped next to it and grabbed it. I could hear her muttering curse words before she disappeared. I came to a music section of a store. I looked around, glancing around for a clock. I saw one, peering towards it- barely four am in the morning!

"Ugh," I thought with disgust. Rarely have I gotten up this early anymore! I wandered over to the next aisle. I glanced with interest at all the games, licking my lips eagerly. Then I saw a teenager, about fifteen, standing and playing some type of guitar. I realized it wasn't actually a real guitar, but one of those for the Wii or whatever the hell the thing was called. I watched slowly, standing frozen to my spot.

My glaze slowly dragged to the screen. He seemed at ease, playing the game and easily hit every note. I gave a wild guess and figured it was on expert since his fingers were all over the place. After a moment, the song finished and he turned to me. He had shaggy dark brown hair and eyes to match it. His jeans were faded and ripped. He wore a dark grey hoodie underneath a green/brown jacket.

"Kind of funny, isn't it? They don't make you use all buttons on hard…" He fiddled with it again, turning back to the screen and got another song going. He continued talking as he played. "They make you use all the buttons on hard but, yet, here they have it permanently on expert. Not fair is it…" His voice trailed off as I scowled, walking to another aisle. The kid was probably high or something, and I didn't have time to deal with that.

I walked back to music aisle, glancing around. Seeing no one there, I walked to the other aisle. Old movie section; I would have made a face if I didn't see another person at the end. He had his back to he and somehow, the hair burned in my mind…

The same teenage boy turned to face me and stared blankly. He held one of those crappy magazines about celebrities and how they act stupid.

"And I've been playing that for an hour and no employee has come to kick me out!" I scowled; I strode towards him.

"Look kid, I don't have time for your bullshit. Leave me alone," I growled, turning around. I stopped feeling a slight breeze blowing on my face. I looked up to see the kid leaning on a rack, staring smugly at me.

"I never said I was following you," he said, amusement on his voice. I glared at him, putting two and two together. The kid… he's the Jumper! Great, Griffin, just great! Everybody can seem to find you now! I whipped around, about to jump away when I felt his hand grab my sleeve.

"Wait, I didn't-"

"I don't f***ing care," I snapped at him and jumped back to the hotel.

"Well, don't have to be a bitch about it," Alex said. He then grabbed the jumpscar.

I heard the kid before he landed in the hotel room. Leah immediately was at my side, prepared to fight. The kid scrambled up, wiping his hands on his jeans. He blinked, looking around with that stupid smile on his face. Two things pissed me off there: first, he followed me (and I never liked that) and second, it looks like I have another David on my hands. Not that I cared much for the first one in the first place!

"Hmm… it looked better from outside. Not much of a design, huh?"

"Get out!" I threatened, taking a step forward. Leah grabbed my arm and yanked me back next to her.

"Griffin…" Her whisper was harsh and I could do was scowl. That kid was dead meat.

"I'm Leah," she said, extending her hand. He grinned, ear to ear. He shook it, giving a polite nod of his head towards her.

"I knew that… I think. Anyways, so… Griffin's your boyfriend, huh?" That's when I snapped and he knew it. He jumped, I followed after him and only glanced around for a second seeing where I landed. A beach! How… unoriginal. I saw the kid racing towards something.

"Still gonna chase me, huh?" He laughed and jumped again. I leapt through his jumpscar, my fury blinding smarter judgment. But, of course, he didn't know me. I heard him shuffle along in a different aisle, since we were back once again at that large store. So I pictured myself in front of him, pulling my arm into a punch and then jumped. I whacked him right in the face, barely missing his nose.

He slid to the ground, gasping in surprise. Then he looked up, fury flooding his eyes.

"And you were saying?" I sneered. He screeched angrily, launching himself at me. I met him head on, grabbing his shoulder and threw him across the baseball field. I had jumped us to an old baseball field that popped in my mind. He sputtered, spitting out grass and dirt. He scowled at me, pulling out something from his jacket. I frowned, trying to figure out what he was pulling out.

Suddenly, Leah came between us. She stood; her back straight and her eyes were like daggers. I merely stopped myself from moving, knowing her reaction would not be good.

**Leah POV**

A bunch of little kids, these two were like. I couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor kid. Griffin was a hard opponent and the kid lasted longer than I guessed. Though I was surprised to land in a Wal-Mart, the beach and this baseball field didn't bother me; I was actually kind of happy to be an open space for once.

I had gotten use to the Lair so much.

"Now, if both of you are going to act like a bunch of little kids, I'll treat you both like little kids." The kid was flaring his nostrils, trying to catch his breath. He leapt back up, staggering a little bit. I saw his bloody nose; I shot a glare at Griffin. He shrugged and as I shifted my glaze back to the kid, I knew he was smirking.

"Now, what's your name?" I asked, turning to see where a swirl of dust of where he was. Griffin jumped to my side, almost trembling with fury.

"Stupid bastard," he swore at the empty space. I knew he was using his bottled up fury about the whole computer thing on the kid and I knew that was wrong. I wondered if Griffin did… or at least, in his subconscious mind he did. I glanced at the scowl on his face; nope, he didn't.

"Griffin… calm down," I whispered, placing my hand on his shoulder. He took a deep breath, shutting down his fury for the moment. He pulled me closer, jumping us back to the apartment and snapped, "Damn kid shouldn't be messing with us!" I sighed inwardly, jumping to the bed. I started to memorize the coloring, pattern and design before I saw Griffin jumped back next to me.

"I hate other people." It a true statement; the way Griffin handled people was terrible. I think if you put him back into a giant crowd people he would go nuts. Another reason he probably enjoyed being in the middle of nowhere. I stared into his still hard eyes and a small smile crawled across my face.

"Leah… you are pretty damn weird." He said, rolling off and jumping onto the couch. I laughed, jumping next to him.

"Really? Am I the one who grew up underground and almost no contact with other human beings?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him. He smirked and said, "I actually quite liked it. Not a lot of noise, that's damn sure." He started to playthe PS3 when I grabbed the remote out of his hand. He sighed, turning to look at me.

"What's wrong?" He asked, frowning at me. I huffed angrily, my frustration soaring higher. I scooted over, staring at him.

"What's wrong, Griffin? I don't know- my boyfriend is avoiding the unavoidable, we're probably being tracked right now by Paladins and tomorrow we have to 'move in' to an apartment, in a very large and vast city." He didn't glaze into my look; his blue eyes avoided my green ones. It only took a moment for me to realize how harsh those words were…

"Griffin…" I whispered, pulling myself closer. I started to kiss his cheek, but he turned his head and caught me dead on with his lips. After a moment, we pulled apart.

"Our world is falling, isn't it?" I asked quietly, gripping his arm and laying against his shoulder.

"Yeah… I guess it kind of is…" He muttered, shoving his shoes off with a quick flick of his feet. He wrapped a protective arm around me, holding me quite close.

**(Direct) Griffin POV**

Women- meaning really just Leah- are too insightful sometimes. She picks up almost too quickly sometimes.

Yes, our whole goddamn f***ing world is crashing down on us… and it would take a damn big miracle to avoid the mess it'll cause. That's if, and that is a big if, we survive the falling of it. I glanced down at Leah, feeling the twisted gut emotion I got when Danny lied to me about Leah's death. Was it the end? I scowled at my thoughts, turning them off.

Not if I say a damn say in it!


	5. Chapter 5

*******Author's Note* I do not own anything! _Jumper_ (c) 20th Century Fox (that includes David, Millie & Griffin)! I do own my original characters Leah (Jennings), Fred (Collins) & Zoey (Rook), Alex & Zach (Riddle) so no stealies!**

* * *

Alex panted, leaning against a tree. He gasped and sputtered from breath, unable to rest for a second longer. An electric net shot past him, barely passing his shoulder. He took in a sharp breath before jumping again.

He could hear the woman, their leader, and shouting. But it eventually drifted to nothing as he jumped. He landed in any town, city or historical landmark he could think of. He stopped, landing on a bench to rest again. He bowed his in his lap, the sweat dripping off slowly. He pulled his jacket closer, shivering at the sudden chill in the air.

"I wish you were here, Zach," he muttered, pulling himself onto the bench to sleep. Exhausted, he fell asleep in seconds.

**(Direct) Griffin**

The Lair wasn't exactly fully emptied to the point of abandonment but of course, the one figure standing in it, pissed me off.

"David, what are you doing here!" I snapped, still fuming about that boy from last night. He raised a curious eyebrow but continued to talk away.

"I came here earlier-"

"Yes I know!" I snapped again, grabbing random things and making a pile. I couldn't help but glance at all my comics on one table. David didn't take the hint that he should leave, so he kept right on talking. Though I think I caught him by surprise by knowing he stopped by earlier.

"I was looking for you- and Leah." Really? I never guessed that! I scowled as I jumped around the Lair, not letting myself be caught with him face-to-face. I really did nothing for the most part, but I did make it look like I was doing something.

"And I was wondering… I met this Jumper the other day-"

"That's great, David! Now, got any other damn updates I don't care about?" I let my voice drip heavy sarcasm everywhere. He didn't flinch, he merely watched me. "Dumbass," I thought bitterly. I couldn't help but feel curious about the Jumper he found. That just made me pissed off even more.

"He's name is Alex," he started, shifting uncomfortably as I continued on with my fake look.

"He's about fifteen, he told me. And he had family but… you know, Paladins." Oh, yes, David! How could I forget? Just bring it up in front of my face, even though I'm already pissed off at the world. I grinded my teeth against each other and stiffened my jaw.

"Anyways, he was quite curious when I brought up you." I groaned inwardly- idiot! Does everyone have to bring me up in every conversation? That's when I felt the itch in my hand to punch David right in the face.

"Was he? And did he have shaggy brown hair and crappy eyes?" I asked, shifting through my comics. I tossed aside the completely torn ones but started making a neat pile of them to my right. David was caught quite off guard by my question, so I knew I guessed right.

"Yeah… how did you-"

"Found me and Leah in the hotel- wouldn't leave us alone. Kid really pissed me off," I whipped around, pointing a butter knife I found (don't remember where it came from though) at him, "and now I have someone to blame it on why he found us." I stopped, facing and leaning on one leg.

"You really couldn't have stopped bringing me up- I don't want to have to deal with your shitty problems, okay! This kid's trouble, that's for sure. Just like you are! Yet, here you are- I thought our whole damn 'Marvel Team-up' was over?" I questioned him, tossing the butter knife over my shoulder and hearing it clink when it hit the ground. I ignored it, continuing on sorting through my comics again.

"You… well, your name only slipped out! Jeez, didn't know this kid could get under your skin." He commented flared my anger to a whole new level. I growled curse words under my breath.

"Yes, well obvious kid has a fairly decent head on his shoulders, unlike you." I said right back to him, kind of bluntly and also against him. He frowned, obviously not too offended by my comment. Stupid, pesky kid!

"Hmm… well, anyways, he said he had been trying to track my mother for a year." This, unfortunately, caught my attention. Mary Rice, huh? He must being stuck because he seemed pretty lost by the looks of me. Then again, Mary Rice is much higher up in the branch of Paladins- maybe even higher than Roland.

"Really- that's quite… quite f***ing boring. Are you gonna give me anymore useless shit I don't need or will you just f*** off and leave me alone?" David narrowed his eyes in anger but he jumped. The wind whipped around my face, flaring my hair around me. I sighed, happy to have him gone.

"Woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" Leah asked, walking from my old bedroom. I leapt around, my heart racing. Leah stood there, shaking her head slightly and rolling her eyes.

"Jumpy, aren't we?" She asked, taking a foot forward then appearing next to me.

"Great pun, Leah." I said, the anger still having to burn off. She sighed, slowly picking up my comics and leafing through them.

"Still read with pictures, Griffin?" She asked, smiling at me. I rolled my eyes, though I couldn't help but crack a grin.

"Books are boring," I answered and grabbed the comic away from her. She smirked and said, "Oh, yes! Books are boring, but apparently you don't have the attention span to read more than two or three sentences." I rolled my eyes again and jumped to behind the couch. I whacked her across the head with a rolled up comic and said playfully, "Keep your mouth shut!"

She gasped, hitting my shoulder with a good thump. I whipped around to face her, rolling my shoulder. I had to give it to her; she seemed to be getting a really strong arm.

"You did not just hit me." I said, staring at her. She rolled her eyes to the ceiling and then glanced at me. "Maybe…" I jumped at her and literally made her jump half way across the Lair.

"Griffin- oh, you dirty liar!" She snapped, folding her arms across her chest and not meeting my glaze. I jumped behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist. I kissed her cheek, slowly turning her to face me.

"So what if I am?" I asked, pulling her very close. She looked up at me, directly in my eye before kissing my lips.

**Leah POV**

We held our kiss as long as we could before he jumped us to his bedroom. I felt the bed below me and saw Griffin crawl onto the bed. His jacket and shoes were already on the floor. The little voice inside my head scream we shouldn't do this right now, that I have to find out what's bothering him. But of course, I always seem to ignore that voice half the time with Griffin around. He slowly climbed around me, pushing up my shirt with his hands. I narrowed my eyes slightly at him, but if he actually noticed them, he ignored my little glare.

He started to kiss me, trying to distract me as we took our clothes off. Our lips molded together and I could see there was holding back now. I rubbed my hands against his bare chest; his muscular arms and I thought I heard him groan. Then the next few hours went into a blur into my head.

_xxx_

"Shit!" Alex swore loudly, glaring at the newspaper headlines. He frowned, taking in the football stats. Bending over to read them also caused him to swear; his back was still sore from sleeping on a bench for Christ's sake!

"Stupid Jets…" he muttered ignoring the glares of the fellow citizens. A mother and her little boy hurried past the newspaper stand; they probably didn't exactly care for his use of language. The newspaper guy stood, staring at him with angry eyes too. Alec made a face, leaving with a pissed off guy.

After a few moments, getting out of the guy's line of sight, he pulled out the candy bar he had stolen. It tasted sweeter than normal and it didn't really bother Alex at all the slight guilty feeling in the back of his head. Zach never liked him stealing, but he was also the one who was much more sly and sneaky.

Alex glanced up at the sky; to the northeast, just from where he jumped, the clouds were getting darker and furious looking. Almost… almost unnatural looking.

"There wasn't supposed to be any rain today… or within the week." Alex whispered under his breath. Then his eyes widened in shock when he realized what the clouds could possibly be. Paladins and they must have found or made a new machine that could keep his jumpscars open!

Alex frowned. The last one they had been destroyed… a one of a kind! They couldn't have possibly made a new one so quickly. He shifted uncomfortably, trying to figure out what was going on. That's when a police squad car pulled over, next to the right side of the sidewalk.

"Sir, I've been told that you've stolen something." The police officer said, in a dark and blank voice. Alex looked up at him, staring him right the in eye. Absolutely no one saw him steal his breakfast. No one did.

"You're… you aren't a real cop, are you?" Alec asked, raising an eyebrow. The cop gave a wicked grin but Alec jumped before he got tazzered.

"Gotta get out of here, gotta get out," he whispered and started to race south, away from the clouds.

* * *

**I know, it may be a bit confusing. But I planned on having a new OC from the beginning. Alex will play a bigger role in furture chapters; and yes, he's quite a quiet person. He doesn't like being the center of attention and keeps most opinions to himself. But he's prone to being very deadly when he's agressive... so yeah, a little about our new OC.**

**Also, I know there is a lot of Jumpers in spot. I actually don't like it (they're sitting ducks for crying out loud!) and wanted to do something differently... but well, all the ideas I came up with around them being together couldn't fit nicely if they weren't.**

**Anyways, please review. They're greatly appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6

*******Author's Note* I do not own anything! _Jumper_ (c) 20th Century Fox (that includes David, Millie & Griffin)! I do own my original characters Leah (Jennings), Fred (Collins) & Zoey (Rook), Alex & Zach (Riddle) so no stealies!**

Double update! Chapter 7 will have all the fun catching-up summary ;)

* * *

The thought of being hit with one of the shock sticks made Alex sick to his stomach. He had felt the full force of those damn things and they were no joy ride. He slid into a small alley between buildings. He glanced over his shoulder, panting and sweating from his run. Hopefully he was alone for the moment. His necklace hung from around his neck; the shark tooth Zach gotten him before they ran away from the orphanage.

The orphanage was lots of fun sometimes and also had bad memories at those places for Alex. It was on his tenth birthday, that Zach gave him this and also the day they left in a blink of an eye. Of course, the shark tooth wasn't the only necklace he wore. Ever since Zach's death, on a dog tag: Zach, 1997 – 2009 was carved into it. Alex had been able to steal some money and win a few rounds at cards for enough cash to have a professional carve into it. It was tuck nicely under his layers of clothing and the always-cold metal touched his skin. He panicked every time he couldn't feel it.

He's now fifteen, five years since they left and one year since Zach's been dead.

"Gotta… find… a safe spot… to hide," he whispered to himself between gasps for air. Zach wouldn't have gotten himself into this problem. Zach was brighter when it came to Paladins; he knew their weaknesses and strengths probably better than they did! But he, Alex, always underestimated them. He knew he was cocky and had a wild streak in him. As he thought before, they were both unusually smart for the situation that they're in but he chooses to act with thinking.

" 'I live in the moment'," Alex mused dryly to himself, quoting a quote he remembered. Zach then would roll his eyes and smack Alex across the head, telling him to shut up. Alex sighed, straightened himself up and his back. It cracked and he cracked his neck.

He peered outside to find the sidewalk flooded with people. It wouldn't take them too long to pick him out from the crowd, but it would take them long enough to find him that Alex could escape. So he merged into the crowd falling step and step with person next to him.

But it only took a minute for another one of those damn Paladins to find them. He cursed them every possible name he could think of and started to take off. He shoved his way through, trying to stay with the crowd but the thought of those shock sticks sent panic messages to his brain to run faster. So he did.

"Shit!" He cursed, staggering and stumbling through the crowd. People called out at him, yelling and cursing him for being such an idiot. Alex raced through, suddenly becoming alone. He glanced over his shoulder, seeing the crowd of people flood him from both ends.

"Oh, come on," he groaned, racing out onto the road. As Paladins, the same police officer and a different woman, approached him from both ways a car came turning. Alec, for a second, was a deer in headlights. Then he jumped, cracking the front window of the taxi. But not before one of their shock sticks shot and clung into his side. He felt his skin tear from the pressure and volts before he felt the burning sensation ripple through his body. But when he did feel the pain, he let out a terrible scream. But, just then when he thought he was going to appear back in the middle of the road, the rope snapped.

Something that almost never happened. It must have been used one to many times and so, Alex was the lucky Jumper to be set free.

He struggled, frantically jumping, tugging and yanking it off the rest of the ropes. He pressed his hand to the wound, feeling them were the ropes was so tight, it burned right through his skin and made a nice set of wounds. He could feel the small, but steady trickle of blood flowing from them. He glanced around, sucking in a shaky breath and saw that he was in the baseball field.

**Leah POV**

Griffin was actually sleeping next to me, his face turned away. He gave a slight snore and turned his whole body away from me. I rolled my eyes then quickly pulled on some clothes, any random ones from the pile I still had here.

Curiosity burned in my stomach to find that teenager again. Great curiosity, actually to the point I was a bit crazy. I knew Griffin would be furious at me, but –hey, curiosity killed the cat… that may not exactly be the right term at the moment. But I wanted to find out more about the boy.

I walked into the open 'family room' of the Lair. It seemed so much bigger now that half of the furniture was gone. I smiled at the messy tables; obviously, Griffin was taking his damn time. I took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of the Lair. It was quite hard to describe really; it seemed of Griffin and food. Lots of different food smells too- spicy, sweet, sour and bitter. Then, of course, adding 'Griffin's smell' makes it even harder to describe.

I shrugged off the random thoughts and jumped back to the baseball field. I was completely surprised to see him there already. His hand gripped his right side and his eyes were wide with shock. Little red streaks poured through his hand.

"Are you okay?" I jumped to his side, allowing him to lean on me. He nodded, wincing from the movement. His face was drained of any color but he held a pretty steady face as he spoke though I could see his whole body was shaking.

"Yeah… kind of. They… Paladins got me and this thing," he held up the unmistakeable ropes, "clung into my side. These damn things hurt…" He murmured. I nodded, shifted so he could lean on my shoulder more comfortably. And I jumped us back to the Lair. Guess who was waiting for us?

Griffin looked really pissed off. That's when I got scared for my life and the teenager next to me. He didn't speak; he merely stood there glaring at both of us. His tight lips, his eyebrows pulled into a scowl and the way he stood weren't the worst things. It was his eyes; yes, they were blue fire in his irises but I could read them, just barely enough, to get the message. I'm dead meat now.

"He's hurt," was my defense. Then I heard the kid gasp and he went limp in my arms. He fainted! I almost dropped him and shifted once again, realizing how big this kid was. Luckily, Griffin allowed himself to actually help me set him on the floor. I jumped, thinking of a drugstore. I quickly grabbed the First Aid Kit and jumped back, barely hearing the whispers of nervous customers.

"You do know this isn't a f***ing hospital?" Griffin hissed to me as I started to rip a t-shirt he shoved into my hands. I rolled my eyes, brushing my hair out of my eyes.

"Yes! I do! But this kid needs help… and I don't see you kicking him out! Are you willing to let this kid bleed to death on your floor?" I knew that sounded harsher than usual but it had to be said. Griffin looked away, grinding his teeth.

"It's still not a damn clubhouse…" He muttered angrily. I sighed, reading the instructions with my fast reading skills and quickly tended to his wound. The boy groaned and tried to roll over, away from us but Griffin held him down with a force that was a bit unnecessary. I noticed two strings around his neck; I was suspicious but I shoved down the paranoid feeling. I was becoming a bit too much like Griffin! My ends of my lips twitched, threatening to pull into a smile. I slowly wrapped the wound, winding the bandage around the kid's waist. I didn't find it easily to glance away from the scars all over his body, especially his stomach area. Ether way, we got him fully bandage.

"You seem… easy with blood." Griffin stated, a bit uneasily. I shrugged nonchalantly. He remembered the night I freaked out with the Paladin. I had been storing the memory away for a while and the old emotions seemed to be dull. I didn't dwell on the memory.

"Oh… crap, sorry." Griffin mumbled his apology, seeing my reaction. Then the kid woke up.

"Holy shit!" He said, immediately slipping from Griffin's surprised grasp. He jumped, halfway the lair, looking around franticly. I stood up, with Griffin fuming already next to me. The kid held out his arms to balance and looked sickly pale. He must have lost enough blood to drain his face. As soon as he came back to reality, he straightened up.

"Oh… uh, yeah… thanks." He said, his hand shakily fumbling around his bandage under his shirt. He seemed nervous and uncomfortable.

"I'm Leah," I could feel Griffin glaring at me but I ignored him. The kid stared at us for a moment and then said, "Alex." I knew, some how that Alex already knew Griffin's name so they both skipped on introducing themselves to each other. Then David appeared, holding Millie by the hand.

He blinked in shock to see Alex here. Alex shrugged at him, almost turning his nose up at David. David glanced at Alex's wound, at Alex in the face and then us. An awkward, silent moment passed between us. Everyone wanted it to be over, but no one had the right thing to say. So David ended up breaking the silence up.

"So… you met Alex?" He asked, directing the question at Griffin and me. Griffin casually looked away and I nodded.

"Well, before you all start to talk like I'm not here, I'll say something…" Suddenly, Alex's face paled if that was possible. His pupils became wide and his hand shot up to his two strings. In seconds, in his hand he was twirling a small dog tag.

"Where… where the hell are we?" He glanced at Griffin, for a split second made eye contact and then put the dog tag back underneath his sweatshirt and his t-shirt. David smiled and I couldn't help but crack a grin too. Griffin shifted, bumping my elbow with his. I glanced at him, realizing he probably was trying not to strangle the kid.

"Er… the Lair- which we'll be leaving," I added, thinking of Fred and Zoey's offer. Well, really Billy and Claire's offer to stay in the very small apartment. The thought of those two getting hurt, even though I've never met them, made me kind of sick to my stomach. Alex seemed to notice and his eyes flashed to my face. Suddenly, Griffin seemed to standing in front of me.

"You okay?" He whispered, his words barely audible. I nodded, watching Millie whisper to David something.

"Yeah… we have to get going," David started to say when Griffin said, "Good- I'd thought you'd never leave." David rolled his eyes but, with Millie's hand tightly held in his own, he jumped the two away. Griffin frowned at the jumpscar until it disappeared. Then he started to glare at Alex. Alex didn't flinch, didn't move an inch.

"Don't you plan on leaving?" I could sense that Griffin didn't want this kid around anymore than David.

"Not really… I don't have a place to go, in the first place." Griffin scowled.

"I would leave if I were you!" Alex shrugged but he disappeared, leaving behind a jumpscar. Griffin peered at it, hearing murmurs of the voices. He thought he recognized David's voice because I thought I did too. I ignored it, sighing and walking past them both.

"Leah…" Griffin groaned, almost jogging to have to keep up with me.

"Griffin, I really do wonder if you enjoy my company sometimes…" For some reason, Griffin making Alex go away really bugged me. I couldn't understand the sickly feeling in the pit of my stomach. Griffin jumped next to me, gripping my hand fiercely. I knew I couldn't change who he was but I did kind of feel that way.

"Leah, you know I do. I just… I can't… the kid's a kid, a teenager and a Jumper at that! Do you know what kind of trouble he could get us into?" He asked, his eyes blazing. I looked deeply them, blinking slowly.

"Okay, Griffin. But we're already in a hole- why can't we help him?" I asked, glazing at him. I knew I had caught him off guard and he was trying to gather himself.

**(Direct) Griffin POV**

What is up with Leah? Suddenly, she wants to help this kid! A random teenage boy by the name of Alec and a young Jumper too! I knew exactly talking about, remembering the chaos I caused as a teenager. Maybe he reminded her of someone… Fred? Tyson? I almost groaned at the thought of… of all the _male _friends she had. A ripple of jealous cursed through my veins.

I didn't want another little idiot trailing after her.

I sighed, rubbing her hand.

"Can we- you- just… just lay off the friendship building crap till we know more about this kid?" I asked. She let go my hand; I felt her glaze upon me. I glanced up and saw… she was smiling!

"Griffin… quite a jealous type, aren't we?" She said, amusement plain in her voice. I frowned, blanking out my eyes. She laughed, seeing my wall I was trying to put back up. She grinned, shaking her head with a roll of her eyes. I sighed inwardly, letting the wall crumble again.

"You know… I like you even more with your wall down." She said, becoming serious suddenly. I glazed at her, partly in disbelief and in partly whether or not she was still joking.

"Really?" I couldn't stop the amazement in my voice. She nodded, smiling. She gave me a quick kiss in the cheek and the said, "Now, are you going to jump everything to the new apartment?" I couldn't help but laugh. She smiled again.

"That's the spirit, Griffin!" I laughed harder and a bit darker. She realized this and immediately her eyes narrowed in suspicion. I jumped, grabbing a box of her stuff and stuffing into her hands. She staggered under the weight, staring at me.

"You'll have to carry your own stuff!" I smirked, controlling my laughter at her red face. She stuck out her tongue at me but continued to hold the heavy box.


End file.
